


Take My Hand (Don't Go To Sleep)

by insideyourmisery



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Road Trip, Romance, not really but oop lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideyourmisery/pseuds/insideyourmisery
Summary: The best people in life are free and he goes by the name of Park Chanyeol.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at new york city lights on google while listening to charlis true romance album and came up with this. 
> 
> Anywho, this is my first baekyeol fic (and new fic in months) so I'm uncertain about it lol but I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!!

  
There was always something about serene late night drives and the radiant city lights washing over the cracked pavement sublimely that never failed to leave Baekhyun in a pure unfiltered state of awe, contentment - or in other words, his own version of a safe haven.

  
Nobody quite understood Baekhyun's fascination with the gentle glow of the lights in the dead of the night. Never quite understood why he'd sigh blissfully whenever the street lights would brighten up his soft-like features - if only for a moment - whenever he'd occasionally drive by one.

  
His friends often tease him for his 'low standards' when it comes to the denotation of happiness and beauty but sue him if you must because Baekhyun truly believes the best things in life are free.

  
"Yeol," Baekhyun blinks, staring at the car keys that were abandoned on the coffee table with such longing. "Let's go out."

  
"Where?"

  
"Anywhere but here."

 

 

//

 

  
An erupt of laughter bubbles out of Baekhyun's throat before he can stop it. He felt so secure, so euphoric, so unimpeded. The wind was faintly blowing through his fluffy brunette hair, the cooling of the night never felt so good against his burning skin.

  
"What are you laughing about?" Chanyeol asks, casting a look over at his boyfriend with curiosity swimming in his eyes before shifting all his attention back onto the road ahead of them. Despite remaining oblivious to Baekhyun's sudden giddiness, Baekhyun can see the trace of a smile forming on the tallers plush lips.

  
Baekhyun reaches over the center console to grab ahold of Chanyeol's right hand that was resting on his thigh, comfortably interlocking their fingers. He gives their clasped hands a squeeze, a squeeze that said everything Baekhyun couldn't of possibly put into words.

  
It was Chanyeol's turn to now break into a wide grin, mimicking Baekhyun's lively and carefree demeanor. He lifts up their tangled hands, and without taking his eyes off the road this time, he presses feather kisses onto the smallers knuckles.

 

 

 //

 

  
"Thank you," Baekhyun whispers, resting his head on Chanyeol's shoulder, swinging his legs back and forth, perched on the opened tailgate of Chanyeol's truck.

  
"What for?" Chanyeol murmurs as he kisses the top of Baekhyun's hair tenderly, encouraging him to go on.

  
"Never questioning my motives. For loving me. For allowing me to love you. For making me happy," Baekhyun responds without missing a beat. Answers always came easy when it comes to speaking with Chanyeol - and if words did happen to fail him from time to time, just one look and the taller would understand everything and Baekhyun, well Baekhyun wouldn't change that for the world.

  
Chanyeol uses his index and middle finger to lift his boyfriends chin up, swooping down halfway to capture those additive lips in a lingering, doting kiss. "I love you," he mumbles against his mouth, pressing another kiss there.

  
Baekhyun feels dazed. His heart hammers wildly inside his chest, the butterflies in his stomach swarm in an erratic pace -  something he was more than familiar with a mere year later. An intense sentiment of warmth and devotion always appeared whenever he was within his boyfriend's proximity, whenever he hears those three words and it's not like he's complaining -  the feeling is ineffable. He tangles his slender fingers in Chanyeol's dark brown hair, knocking their foreheads together. He flutters his eyes closed and sighs out peacefully. "I love you, too."

  
Baekhyun stands corrected. The best _people_ in life are free and he goes by the name of Park Chanyeol.

 


End file.
